Tattooed Heart
by CocoPocha
Summary: Korra and her family are moving to Republic City and she is dreading the thought of it. When she gets there, will she find something or someone that will convince her that the move was worth it. Join Korra as she experiences the struggles of being a teen in a world where things never seem to go right for her. Life, love, and loss; can she endure them?


**Tattooed Heart**

**A/N **Hey :) This is my first fan fiction. I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I totally ship Makorra 'till the death of me. This story is going to mainly center around the life of Korra and how she deals with the struggles of being a teen that is fresh to republic city. She is living in a world where there is no bending but some of the facts from the original show trail off into this. There are some interesting characters that are not from the series and some surprising twists and turns I plan on adding in chapters to come. So read along as Korra experiences life, love, and loss.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Korra

* * *

**Chapter One: The Big Move**

I dread the idea of moving to Republic City. Why in the living hell would I want to stay in, well… a living hell? I heard about Republic City way too often in the news and it did not seem like the ideal place to raise a family. I don't know what my dad was thinking when he took the job as "Diplomatic Representative" for the Southern Water Tribe. I mean c'mon! Why couldn't he try to get the gig for the Fire Nation? Yeah, I know that that would mean that I would be surrounded by unbelievably attractive people, that with one look towards my direction I might just end up melting because of the intensity of said gaze. But…but I could sacrifice that for the well-being of the family. When I tried explaining this to my dad he just gave me a 'you must be joking right now' kind of look and continued sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He never takes me seriously when subjects like this come up. Hello! Korra to dad! I'm dead serious. I think he should at least give me the benefit of the doubt. Especially since he's depriving me from enjoying the actual splendors of being a teen. I'm 17, and he lets my twin brother Jordan do whatever he wants and I'm two minutes older than him! It isn't fair. When will I be able to experience the joys of having my very own boyfriend and do couple things like hold hands, wear matching clothes, and deal with his evil mom who hates me because I'm poor, "unattractive", and therefore more dumb than a pile of nickels. Why can't my life be like a K-Drama! Whoa, almost lost my composure there. Be calm, cool, and collective Korra before you're parents begin to think they're raising a psycho. Anyways, right now we're on our way to Republic City. And by "on our way" I mean we're still stuck in the drive way of our old home because my little brother, Lachlan, decided to hide the keys to the Penske. For a 3 year old he sure is smart.

"_Korra."_

"_Korra."_

"_Korra!"_

I heard a faint sound, as if someone was calling me, but I just continued to listen to my music. Seriously when can we leave already; and that's when it hit me. The foulest stench to ever grace my nostrils. I turned from looking out the window of the car to behold Jordan with a pleased look on his face as if he just accomplished something so grand that he had to stare and marvel at it.

"_That smelled like something literally crawled up your ass and died!"_ I gagged out.

He threw out a wicked laugh.

"_I've been calling your name for the longest and you weren't responding back. So… that was the most obvious thing to do."_ He said as if it were common sense.

"_Ugh, you disgusting yak!"_ I don't know why, but that was the first image to pop in my mind as I was still recovering from Jordan's stink bomb.

He laughed.

"_Yak? I haven't heard that word in a while."_ He kept repeating the word and putting emphasis on the 'k'.

Despite my brother's disgusting habits, one thing we have in common is our talent of making each other laugh at the most mundane things. As he was continuing laughing and making fun of the oddly pronounced word, I really got to get a good look at him. He was truly blossoming into a handsome young man in features. His hair is very thick and it waved/curled up in the front showing of a streak of honey brown hair that highlights his tan face. He has very sharp features compared to mine and his eyes were more of a teal color than my indigo ones. He kind of looks like Zayn Malik from One Direction but he denies any resemblance to the pop idol. Hard to tell that he is my identical twin now that we look nothing alike really. Yes there are the common "family features", but when we were younger (like probably up to 4th grade) people could hardly tell us apart. You would think that the type of clothes we'd wear would at least give off some type of hint of our gender, but it just seemed to confuse people even more. I guess my mom really didn't know what she was getting herself into when finding out she was expecting twins. I wish there was some book or something she could have read to let her know that bowl haircuts were off limits, especially to twins of opposite genders, and if you're going to get them matching clothes, please make sure they're for each gender and not gender neutral or unisex. Agni knows that younger me would probably even settle for a Phil and Lil from Rugrats inspired make over, since even back then I could tell them apart. There was no questioning of which one was the boy and which was the girl. It should be that easy.

"_Anyways, what exactly is it that you want? Have you or dad found the keys yet?"_ I said interrupting his moment of laughter.

He caught his breath and replied_, "Actually…yes and no. That's why I came out here to get you. It seems that Lachlan flushed the keys down the toilet, 'cause every time we ask him where he hid them, he points at the bathroom and says 'poo poo'. So… pops and I have to go down to the rental place and explain what happened. Hopefully they'll charge us a fee for losing the key and give us another one so we can high tail it out of this jip joint."_

Unlike me, my brother was actually excited about the big move.

"…_and what does that have to do with me?"_ I said annoyed with the fact that I have to stay here longer than expected with absolutely nothing to do.

"_We need you to watch Lachlan until we get back or at least until mom gets back from brunch with Unc (uncle), Grandpops and Mama."_ He expressed with sarcasm, _"I know how much of a hassle Lanny can be but let's not have a repeat of last time, okay? I mean, you had to cut off what 6, 7 inches of your hair and it's just now growing back to its original length."_

As he put some of my hair in his hand to prove his point I smacked it away. For everything that is holy, I don't want to relive that tragic day again. I love Lachlan dearly but when people warn parents of the 'Terrible Twos', Lachlan would be the poster child. Again let me reiterate just how smart that boy is. Not even just smart but mischievous and cunning. I'm more than positive that he'll be president one day. How could something so adorable and cute be so… so… like I don't even know… my brain can't fathom the child that is known as Lachlan.

"_Ugh, fine. Where did we put the child leash again?"_ I said jokingly at the thought of babysitting.

"Funny. I'll go get pops."

Just as Jordan said that, dad walk out of the front door with Lanny, placing him on top of his shoulders to sit.

"_Hey Kor, I'm going to need you to watch Lan for a bit 'til we can get a new key for the truck."_ He said with a worried tone to his voice.

"_Yeah, I know."_ Believe me dad, I'm more worried than you are_. "How long are you expecting to take? As much as I am set against moving, I'm ready to leave. There's nothing to do."_ I complained.

He smiled at me and ruffled up my hair with his huge hand.

"_Not long. Maybe an hour at the most, but I'm hoping at least 30 minutes. I already called your mom and she said she'll be here in about 20 minutes. So you won't have to deal with Lan for a long amount of time by yourself. Agni knows we don't want a repeat of last time."_ He said with a small laugh.

Jordan laughed too. Like really? Will that memory ever be a distant one or even long forgotten.

Dad put Lachlan down and he ran towards me, out stretching his arms so I can pick him up. He's being real sweet right now, but I know as soon as dad leaves all hell will break loose.

"_Can we all just forget that ever happened? Please. For the sake of my sanity."_ I said embarrassed. Rubbing the back of my neck and looking away from every one.

"_No."_ Jordan said curtly and walk off to get into the driver's seat of the car. He started up the engine and hollered for dad to hop in. I gave him a death glare but he didn't see it.

"_Just remember to keep a close eye on Lan. Don't let him out of your sight. At all. Okay?"_ He kissed me on my forehead and did the same for Lanny_. "Mom will be here in less than 20, so everything should be fine. See you when we get back."_ Dad walked to the car, got in the passenger seat and shut the door. I watched as Jordan put the car in reverse and started leaving the drive way onto the main street. All I could see was the tail end of the car as it faded into the distance. I looked at Lachlan and I knew that these 20 minutes were going to be the longest in my life.

" '_Orra?"_ Lachlan said. _"Tummy hungwry"_

Just my luck. Now I got to FEED the angelic monster. Mom, hurry up and get here.


End file.
